


Божественный роман

by bibigongirl



Series: Божественный роман [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред считает Дженсена идеальным во всех отношениях, но у его нового бойфренда есть большой секрет. И чокнутые последователи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Божественный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Divine Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58065) by saone77. 



Джаред не самый наблюдательный человек и паранойей никогда не страдал, но что-то в том, как дерганый парень у барной стойки разглядывает его бойфренда, Джареда напрягает. 

Бойфренда.

Джаред переводит взгляд с дерганого парня на Дженсена, и хмурое выражение на его лице сменяется глупой улыбкой. Дженсен – красивый, знойный как солнце, умный, веселый, добрый, идеальный во всех отношениях Дженсен – его бойфренд. Ну ладно, допустим, у них было всего несколько свиданий, и они не заходили дальше поцелуев и легкого петтинга. Джаред все равно надеется на лучшее и, если судить по влюбленному взгляду Дженсена, то и он тоже. 

\- Что творится в твоей безумной голове? – тихо спрашивает Дженсен. Он тянется через стол и нежно сжимает пальцы Джареда в своих. 

\- Ничего, - отвечает Джаред, но тут же бросает быстрый взгляд на подозрительного парня. Тот по-прежнему не сводит глаз с Дженсена, и Джаред чувствует, что начинает закипать. Дженсен чуть наклоняет голову:

\- Что происходит? Мне стоит беспокоиться? – Он начинает разворачиваться на стуле, но Джаред тянет его за руку.

\- Подожди. – Он наклоняется над столом. – Там один парень, он на тебя глазеет. Так что не оборачивайся, хорошо? 

Брови Дженсена удивленно взлетают вверх.

\- Глазеет? Уверен, это...

\- Он все время на тебя пялится, не отрываясь. И не так, как иногда с тобой бывает, а очень... странно. В духе _оно-втирает-лосьон-в-кожу_ ***. 

Дженсен хлопает ресницами:

\- Это... пугает и беспокоит. Спасибо.

\- Прости. – Джаред краснеет. – Но мне не нравится, что он на тебя так смотрит. Думаю, мне стоит сказать ему пару ласковых. – Он отодвигает стул, собираясь встать, но Дженсен оказывается быстрее и хватает его за запястье.

\- Не стоит, - говорит он. – Разговор может его еще больше подстрекнуть. Я бы просто не обращал на него внимания.

Джаред снова смотрит на парня. Господи, он хотя бы моргает?

\- Я не могу, - мотает головой Джаред. – Он все смотрит на тебя, и я...

\- Ревнуешь? – Дженсен выразительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Оберегаю, - уверенно отвечает Джаред. И удивленно распахивает глаза, когда Дженсен чуть приподнимается со стула, хватает его за ворот и крепко целует. Смутно до Джареда доносятся свист и одобрительные крики посетителей бара, но ему плевать, потому что, господь всемогущий, Дженсен всегда такой сладкий на вкус. Как мед и клубника. Всегда.

Когда Дженсен заканчивает с утверждением своих прав, они оба валятся обратно на свои стулья. Джаред понимает, что лицо у него, скорее всего, красное, и он немного задыхается. Дженсен же великолепен, как всегда, его зеленые глаза сияют в слабом свете бара. Он аккуратно проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, собирая поблескивающую на ней влагу, потом берет его в рот и чуть посасывает. 

\- Похоже, это я тут ревную, - произносит он через минуту. Джаред тихо скулит. Улыбка Дженсена яркая как солнце. – Пошли отсюда. Может быть, ко мне?

О, боже. Да, пожалуйста, с радостью. Джаред с трудом сглатывает. 

\- Ага.

Он не смотрит больше в сторону бара, да ему это и не нужно. После этой маленькой демонстрации дерганый парень быстро должен сообразить, что Дженсен уже занят.

Джаред, не колеблясь, идет за Дженсеном через зал, за дверь, по ступенькам на улицу. Ночной воздух чистый и холодный, и Джаред мельком жалеет, что не захватил с собой куртку. Но дрожит он недолго, потому что Дженсен обнимает его за плечи, делясь своим теплом. Дженсен всегда такой горячий.

Не успевают они сделать и пары шагов, как сзади доносится:

\- Энгус!

Джаред чувствует, как Дженсен рядом каменеет. Он поворачивает голову, и конечно же, за ними стоит парень из бара. Вблизи он выглядит еще более дерганым и чокнутым. 

\- Сукин сын, - выдает в сердцах Джаред. Он пытается стряхнуть с плеча руку Дженсена, чтобы встать между своим парнем и явным психом. Дженсен не двигается с места, и Джаред на мгновение даже шокирован его силой. 

\- Энгус! – повторяет чокнутый парень, ероша свои безумные волосы безумной рукой и распахивая безумные голубые глаза. – Это ведь ты, да? Ты здесь ради нас? Ну конечно же, иначе зачем такому созданию, как ты, отираться в Сан-Антонио, как не ради своего окружения. 

\- Эй, - раздраженно окликает его Джаред. Парень явно растерял все свои шестеренки, но насмешка в его голосе, когда он произносит название родного города Джареда, точно неуместна.

Парень переводит свой безумный взгляд на Джареда:

\- А, новый консорт. Он очень крепкий и здоровый, Энгус.

\- Какого?..

\- Да, это великий дар, - произносит Дженсен внезапно и... с ирландским акцентом? – И я предпочел бы оценить его по достоинству _наедине_.

\- О, - чокнутый парень кажется смущенным. – Я... я прошу прощения, мой господин. Конечно. – Он несколько раз кланяется. – Мои глубочайшие извинения. – Парень начинает пятиться, но останавливается. Взгляд похожих на лазер голубых глаз замирает на Дженсене. – Но ведь вы найдете нас? Ваше окружение? Мы ждали.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Дженсен, ничуть не колеблясь. – Мое окружение.

Это, кажется, удовлетворяет чокнутого парня, потому что он, не говоря больше ни слова, разворачивается и едва ли ни бегом удаляется прочь.

Джаред смотрит, как тот исчезает за углом, потом поворачивается к Дженсену. Миллион вопросов крутится у него на языке, и в первую очередь: почему я не знал, что ты абсолютно безумен?

Дженсен не дает ему произнести не слова:

\- Я снимался в одном культовом сериале, - выпаливает он и выглядит при этом непривычно взъерошенным и напуганным. Джаред недоуменно моргает:

\- Что?

\- Я снимался в сериале, - повторяет Дженсен. Потом глубоко вздыхает и каким-то волшебным образом возвращает свое обычное спокойствие. – Он был популярен в узких кругах. И имел очень преданных поклонников.

\- Ты актер? – Джаред хмурится в недоумении. – Я думал, ты сочиняешь поздравительные открытки для небольшого издательства.

\- Сочиняю. Сейчас. – Дженсен пожимает плечами. – Это было... в девяностые. И... его показывали только в Европе.

\- Этот парень не был похож на европейца.

\- И в Канаде. Еще его показывали в Канаде. В Европе и в Канаде. Он, вероятно, канадец. – Дженсен хлопает в ладоши. – Ну так? Ко мне?

Джаред качает головой и делает шаг назад, замечая – и ненавидя это – как мрачнеет немного лицо Дженсена.

\- Подожди. Просто... Почему ты раньше об этом не упоминал? Старик, ты снимался в сериале? – Не то чтобы Джаред в это не верит – с внешностью Дженсена такое было вполне возможно – он просто не понимает, почему должен узнавать об этом от какого-то одержимого фаната. 

\- Это была жалкая канадско-европейская пародия на «Зену», снятая пятнадцать лет назад. Ничего особенного.

\- И все равно...

\- Брось, Джаред. Я не люблю об этом вспоминать, ясно? Этот период моей жизни и все, что с ним связано, давно пройден и забыт. Я хотел сказать, для меня. Пройден и забыт для меня. - Дженсен понуро опускает плечи. – Я тогда был другим человеком и делал кое-что, чем сейчас не горжусь.

Джаред нервно переминается с ноги на ногу:

\- Что, типа проходил прослушивания в постели? 

Дженсен усмехается:

\- Нет, ничего такого. – Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Джареда умоляюще. – Я не всегда был хорошим парнем, были времена, когда я был довольно жестоким. Тогда мне это казалось нормальным – на самом деле, именно такого поведения от меня и ждали – но сейчас я совсем другой.

В эту секунду больше всего Джареду хочется обнять Дженсена и успокаивать, и утешать, пока это ужасное загнанное выражение не исчезнет с его идеального лица. Но вместо этого Джаред собирает остатки силы воли и делает еще один шаг назад.

\- Мне, наверное, пора домой, - произносит он тихо и ровно, но знает, что Дженсен все равно заметит сказанное им «мне», а не «нам». 

\- О. – Дженсен не может скрыть своего разочарования. – Ну да. Хорошо.

Джаред делает еще несколько шагов.

\- Я позвоню.

Дженсен слабо улыбается:

\- Обещаешь?

\- Да, конечно. – Джаред разворачивается и идет к машине, припаркованной за углом. Он не оглядывается.

***  
Проворочавшись с боку на бок четыре часа и беспрерывно обзывая себя идиотом за то, что отказал Дженсену, Джаред понимает, что уснуть все равно не удастся, и сдается своему любопытству. Он включает компьютер и принимается за поиски. Единственное, что он находит по запросу «Дженсен Эклз» - страницы в Фейсбуке и Твиттере. Никаких старых новостей или записей в блогах и уж точно ничего ни о каком культовом телесериале.

Джаред задумчиво чешет нос. Ладно, допустим, Дженсен использовал сценический псевдоним. Он пытается искать по разным вариантам имени Дженсена – безрезультатно. Понимая, что практически невозможно правильно угадать, какое имя тот использовал, Джаред отбрасывает эту идею и печатает в окне поиска «культовые сериалы 90-х». И делает квадратные глаза, увидев количество ссылок. «Европейские культовые сериалы 90-х» дают примерно на сто тысяч ссылок меньше. «Европейско-канадские культовые сериалы 90-х» отсеивают еще двадцать тысяч, оставляя всего пятьсот девяносто тысяч ссылок.

Да, не получается.

Джаред ерошит волосы, раздумывая. Как этот чокнутый парень назвал Дженсена? Энгус? Джаред уже заносит руки над клавиатурой, но останавливается. Он ведет себя, как дурак. Почему он ведет себя, как дурак?

Да, Дженсен не хотел вспоминать об этом неприятном периоде его жизни, и что с того? Почему это так беспокоит Джареда? Настолько, что он даже струсил и не пошел к Дженсену? С Дженсеном. Чтобы заняться сексом.

Джаред стонет и стукается лбом об стол, едва не попадая по клавиатуре. 

\- Я дебил, - мрачно сообщает он сам себе. Выпрямляется и смотрит на часы в углу монитора. Почти четыре утра. Попытка связаться с Дженсеном сейчас точно будет отдавать отчаяньем. Джаред тянется через стол к стоящему на зарядке телефону. Может, начать с простого «я в раздрае, пожалуйста, прости меня»?

Он быстро набирает сообщение: « _Извини, что сбежал. Сасквачи не отличаются умом и сообразительностью. Кофе завтра?_ » и, не колеблясь, отправляет. Откидывается на стуле, зная, что теперь остается только ждать, и раздумывая, не стоит ли хоть немного поспать. Но не успевает он подняться на ноги, как телефон на столе коротко вибрирует. 

Во рту внезапно становится сухо, как в пустыне, но Джаред все равно открывает полученное сообщение.

_Хорошо, что ты красавчик ;) Кофе это здорово! Где обычно?_

Джаред облегченно выдыхает, а потом изображает на стуле импровизированный танец. Значит, его странные и ничем не обоснованные сомнения не испортили его отношения с Дженсеном.

Не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку, Джаред отправляет подтверждение, потом зевает во весь рот – недостаток сна дает о себе знать теперь, когда его разум немного успокоился. Хотя, не совсем успокоился. Какая-то небольшая его часть по-прежнему считает все случившееся очень странным. Но это очень маленькая часть, и остальное сознание легко заглушает ее мыслями о голом Дженсене. 

Джаред выключает компьютер, по большей части забыв, что он там искал, уже потирая другой рукой полувставший член через пижамные штаны. Голый Дженсен. Мммм.

***  
Дженсен и Джаред обычно пьют кофе в маленьком уютном кафе недалеко от книжного магазина, в котором они впервые встретились. Джаред торопится придти пораньше – и плевать, как убого это может выглядеть – но Дженсен его опережает. Судя по стоящей перед ним полупустой чашке кофе, он ждет уже довольно долго. 

Джаред снова смотрит на часы. Еще пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени встречи. Сердце Джареда делает кульбит и просто тает.   
Дженсен – идеальный и восхитительный Дженсен – ждал его.

Они приветствуют друг друга легким поцелуем и долгим объятием. Джареду хочется большего – Дженсен выглядит особенно очаровательно в утреннем свете – но он сдерживается. Обвинение в публичном обнажении могло бы стать забавной историей для будущих вечеринок, но он немного не так хочет начать свой день. 

Вместо того чтобы броситься на Дженсена, Джаред спокойно садится напротив и берет обе его руки в свои. А еще он переплетает их ноги под столом, тем самым эффективно удерживая. Следующие несколько минут могут стать до приторности романтичными, а Джаред не хочет, чтобы Дженсен сбежал раньше времени.

Дженсен моргает и смотрит на их сцепленные руки. 

\- Ты не собираешься заказывать кофе? У них есть свежие кексы.

\- Кофе может подождать. Я... А с чем кексы? – Джаред трясет головой. – Нет, мне нужно сначала сказать. Я прошу прощения за вчерашний вечер.  
\- Джаред, я не...

\- Помолчи, - перебивает его Джаред тихо, но уверенно. – Твое грязное корпоративное прошлое меня не касается, и я не знаю, почему так отреагировал.

\- Потому что ты испугался? – подсказывает Дженсен.

\- Твоего фаната номер один? Да. Но это не оправдание тому, что я тебя бросил.

\- Может, твои инстинкты подсказывали тебе валить, пока еще можешь, - говорит Дженсен со странным выражением.

Джаред усмехается:

\- Джен, если бы я слушал свои инстинкты, то пошел бы вчера к тебе домой и занялся бы с тобой такими вещами, которые в этом штате, скорей всего, до сих пор вне закона. 

Дженсен краснеет. Он выглядит восхитительно. И сексуально. Восхитительно сексуально.

Какое-то движение за окном кафе привлекает внимание Джареда, и он изо всех сил старается не хмуриться недовольно.

\- К тому же, мне придется смириться с моим испугом, потому что твой фан-клуб, похоже, тут надолго.

У Дженсена глаза лезут на лоб, когда он поворачивается в ту сторону, куда показывает Джаред. Там, за окном, стоит вчерашний чокнутый парень и двое его, вероятно, таких же чокнутых друзей. И все трое смотрят на Дженсена, как на второе пришествие.

\- Мне все равно, что ты говоришь, похоже, этот был тот еще сериал, - заявляет Джаред.

Дженсен бормочет что-то похожее на «затрахали эти друиды». О, может, поэтому он так стесняется – в сериале были сцены секса. 

\- Так, - говорит он с притворным весельем, - я выйду и поздороваюсь, потому что мне кажется, если этого не сделать, они так и будут стоять и пялиться, и это будет выглядеть все более странно. Сейчас вернусь. – Он натянуто улыбается и уходит разбираться с группой своих обожателей.

Джаред наблюдает за ними в окно, готовый вмешаться, если потребуется. Он знает, что большинство поклонников – даже чокнутые – довольно безобидные, а троица снаружи, кажется, относится к Дженсену со странным почтением. Приятно, что они его так уважают. А вот Дженсен, с другой стороны, хорошие манеры немного подрастерял. Джаред не слышит, о чем идет разговор, но по языку тела, жестам может сказать, что Дженсен постепенно повышает голос. Он взмахивает руками, и троица испуганно пригибается.

Джаред думает о том, что вчера сказал Дженсен – что раньше он был жестоким. А потом застывает на своем месте, потому что все четверо смотрят на него. Поклонники выглядят напуганными, а Дженсен хмурится, но когда замечает, что Джаред наблюдает, то улыбается и машет. 

Джаред осторожно машет в ответ. Дженсен что-то говорит фанатам, и все четверо отходят в сторону, так, что теперь Джареду их не видно. Да, совсем ничего подозрительного.

Маленькая часть сознания Джареда снова обретает голос. Что-то здесь не так. Да, Дженсен охренительный и замечательный, и охренительный, и невероятный, и охренительный, и вполне возможно самая охренительная любовь всей джаредовой жизни, но что Джаред вообще знает о втором отце их будущих приемных детей? 

Он поднимается из-за стола и выходит из кафе. Прижимается к стене прямо за дверью, но зря – Дженсена и его фанатов поблизости не видно. Незаметно – так незаметно, как только может – Джаред движется по тротуару, пытаясь уловить голос Дженсена. Они не могли уйти далеко. Пройдя несколько шагов, он слышит мелодичный голос своего парня, доносящийся из ближайшего переулка. Сердитый мелодичный голос. На самом деле голос Дженсена совсем не мелодичный. Сейчас он больше походит на грубый рык.

\- Вы посмели приблизиться ко мне с вашими желаниями и требованиями? Думаете, ваша верность делает меня обязанным вам? Да я уничтожал ваш род и за меньшее!

Джаред хмурится. Ему, может, и не нравятся чокнутые сталкеры, но три парня, на которых орет Дженсен, кажется, сильно испуганы. Да, он боготворит своего бойфренда и землю, по которой тот ходит, но такое поведение просто недопустимо. 

-Эй! – кричит Джаред, готовясь встать на защиту фанатов и одновременно пытаясь понять, когда именно его жизнь стала такой непростой. А потом Дженсен поворачивается, и в голове у Джареда остается всего одна мысль – где между кафе и переулком он успел получить тяжелую травму головы. 

Джареду всегда казалось, что изумрудные глаза Дженсена чуть сияют, но теперь это «чуть» было явно неуместно. Из глаз Дженсена исходило сияние. Такое... настоящее свечение. _Инопланетяне-замышляют-уничтожение-человечества_ свечение. 

Джаред рад, что не успел выпить кофе, потому что не совсем уверен, что иначе не обмочил бы сейчас штаны. 

Нечто с лицом Дженсена кривится и произносит:

\- Ну твою ж мать!

\- Это консорт, - говорит первый чокнутый парень. – Славьте консорта.

\- Слава! – отзываются двое других чокнутых.

А может, это Джаред сошел с ума. Кстати, как человек узнает, что у него приступ психопатии?

\- Эмм... – нечто-Дженсен чешет затылок. – Я могу все объяснить?

\- Ты инопланетянин, - скулит Джаред. – Или робот. Или инопланетный робот. Что все проясняет.

Дженсен изумленно пялится на него. 

\- И что именно проясняет инопланетный робот?

\- Ну, ты слишком идеальный, чтобы быть человеком, разве нет?

\- Я не идеальный, - спорит Дженсен, - но ты прав, я и не человек. Но это не делает меня плохим парнем. – Он смотрит Джареду прямо в глаза; его собственные, к счастью, вернулись в нормальное, не-светящееся-как-лампочка состояние, хотя все еще сохранили колдовской оттенок...

Минуточку.

\- Колдун! – Джаред обвиняюще тычет в Дженсена пальцем.

\- Эй! – Дженсен упирает руки в бока. – Для меня это, между прочим, больная тема, кучу моих последователей сожгли на кострах.

\- Ага! Значит, ты не отрицаешь! Это все проясняет.

\- Лучше проясняет, чем инопланетный робот? – сухо интересуется Дженсен.

\- С той самой секунды, как я тебя впервые увидел, склонившегося над витриной с сувенирами, я не мог избавиться от мысли, что ты самый красивый, самый удивительный человек на земле. А потом я познакомился с тобой и не переставал думать, что все, что ты делаешь, или чертовски сексуально или так мило, что мне хотелось обнять тебя покрепче и не отпускать. Это ненормальное поведение. Ты меня приворожил, так ведь?!

\- Похоже, ты просто ошалел от любви, - вмешивается чокнутый парень, вероятно думая, что помогает.

\- Ошалел? То есть, почти то же самое, что остолбенел от страсти. А Остолбеней – это одно из оглушающих заклинаний из «Гарри Поттера». А заклинания это та же самая ворожба. Ты меня приворожил, ты... ты... ворожитель!

Дженсен хлопает глазами.

\- Ого. Эмм... Миша, да? Уходи и забери своих друзей...

\- Алдис! – радостно подсказывает один.

\- Уил! – добавляет второй.

\- Без разницы. Забирай их с собой.

Чокнутый Миша выглядит огорченным.

\- Но, мой повелитель...

\- Я никого не карал почти две тысячи лет. С радостью прерву этот период ради вас.

\- Уже уходим.

Дженсен наблюдает, как троица исчезает за углом, и поворачивается к Джареду. Долго разглядывает его, потом качает головой и бормочет:

\- Иисусе, мне нужно выпить.

Не успевает Джаред ничего сделать, как Дженсен хватает его за руку, и мир вокруг начинает кружиться. А когда останавливается, Джаред обнаруживает, что стоит в хорошо обставленной гостиной – с удобным на вид диваном и гигантских размеров плазменным телевизором, при виде которого Джаред начинает исходить слюной от зависти. Дженсен сидит на корточках перед шкафчиком в углу комнаты, а когда встает, в руках у него два бокала и изящный, богато украшенный графин.

\- Mi casa es su casa***, - говорит Дженсен, потом ставит бокалы на журнальный столик и наливает в оба по приличной порции светло-янтарной жидкости. Джаред осматривается вокруг более внимательно.

\- Это твой дом?

\- Ага.

\- И мы попали сюда...

\- При помощи телепортации. – Дженсен пожимает плечами. – Я решил, раз уж взялся за гуж... – Он делает большой глоток из бокала.

\- Сейчас десять утра, - замечает Джаред.

\- А значит, в Греции – пять вечера, и раз уж это амброзия, то все нормально. – Дженсен подталкивает второй бокал поближе к Джареду. 

Джаред недоверчиво разглядывает резной хрустальный фужер.

\- Мне ведь от этого ничего не будет, да?

\- Первый глоток бесплатно, второй превращает тебя в домашнее животное. Точнее – в свинью. У Цирцеи доля в винодельческой компании. – Дженсен страдальчески закатывает глаза. – Нет, Джаред, ничего плохого с тобой не случится.

Джаред берет бокал и принюхивается к содержимому. Пахнет... медом и клубникой. Ха. Он ставит бокал обратно на столик. 

\- У меня днем смена в ветеринарной клинике.

И только сказав это, он вспоминает, как вчера говорил Дженсену, что сегодня у него выходной.

\- Хммм. – Дженсен пристально разглядывает жидкость в своем стакане. – Я собирался сказать тебе.

\- Чушь.

\- Собирался. – Он смотрит на Джареда сердито. – Иногда со мной случаются всякие вещи, и если мы собирались продолжать наши отношения, то тебе нужно было знать о них. Ты и узнал бы, рано или поздно, но... видимо, надо было сказать раньше. А теперь ты меня ненавидишь. – Дженсен одним махом опустошает бокал.

Джаред застревает еще на первых словах Дженсена. Прошедшее время. Собирались продолжать отношения. Привороженный или нет, ему это совсем не нравится. 

\- Ненависть - слишком сильное слово, - произносит он медленно.

Дженсен отрывается от внимательного изучения своего пустого бокала:

\- Но точное?

Джаред понимает, что может покончить со всем прямо сейчас, всего одним словом. Одно слово, и самые восхитительные отношения, что у него были, с самым замечательным парнем – или кто он там – какого он знал, закончатся. Он вздыхает.

\- Не обязательно. – Джаред старательно не обращается внимания на надежду, осветившую лицо Дженсена, и продолжает: - Ты сказал, что собирался все мне рассказать. Тогда рассказывай. Начни с объяснений, что... кто ты, а дальше посмотрим.

\- Хорошо. – Дженсен прочищает горло. – Я - бог.

\- Да брось! Не свисти. – Джаред замолкает и берет себя в руки. – Прости. Продолжай.

Уголки губ Дженсена дергаются в улыбке.

\- Ты, скорей всего, никогда обо мне не слышал. Когда появилось христианство, моим рекламщикам пришлось туго, и я из божества превратился в сказочный персонаж. Хотя немного последователей у меня осталось. И про меня есть статья в Википедии. – Дженсен кажется до абсурдного горд этим фактом. У Джареда на языке вертится замечание, что тиснуть статью в Википедию может каждый, но он решает промолчать.

\- А фанаты?

\- Друиды нового поколения. По какой-то причине они решили, что мне стоит мне поклоняться. Судя по той небольшой информации, что мне удалось извлечь из гениев, рискну предположить, в принятии решения важную роль сыграла шляпа с бумажками или доска для дартса. 

\- А как они нашли тебя? – спрашивает Джаред. – Или у них в порядке вещей таскаться по барам в поисках непрактикующего божества?

\- Миша утверждает, что он профессор древней истории, и на прошлой неделе к нему в руки попал манускрипт... скажем так, одного из моих первых поклонников, в котором было мое довольно детальное описание. Вчера вечером Миша случайно увидел меня в баре и решил пойти ва-банк.

Джаред кивает и обдумывает услышанное. Думает долго. Дженсен смотрит на него с тревогой. 

\- И что это означает для нас? – наконец спрашивает Джаред.

\- Это не должно что-то значить.

\- Конечно, это что-то значит! – восклицает Джаред скептически. – Ты...

\- Твой парень?

Джаред качает головой:

\- Все не может быть так просто.

\- Кто сказал?

\- А как же другие... ну... боги? Разве у вас нет правил, запрещающих отношения со смертными?

\- Издеваешься? – фыркает Дженсен. – По-моему, тебе нужно освежить свои знания классической мифологии. Почти тысячелетие мы только и делали, что имели отношения со смертными. Но это было давно. – Дженсен опускает голову и глядит на Джареда сквозь ресницы. – Ты первый со времен Темных веков – человек или кто-то еще – в кого я влюбился.

Разум Джареда совершенно игнорирует упоминание Темных веков, застревая на слове «влюбился». 

\- Ты... Подожди, что?

Дженсен делает несколько шагов к нему.

\- Ты меня слышал. И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. И нет, это не из-за того, что я тебя приворожил. У нас с тобой связь. – Он подходит еще ближе. – Конечно, будут сложности и проблемы, и... родственники. Но в данный момент единственное, что меня волнует – увижу ли я снова твою улыбку.

Джаред ему улыбается. Ничего не может с собой поделать. А еще он позволяет Дженсену подойти так близко, что теперь между ними всего несколько дюймов. 

\- Ты спокойно можешь убить меня силой мысли, - говорит Джаред.

Дженсен кладет руку ему на грудь, прямо на сердце.

\- А ты можешь убить меня словом.

Джаред закатывает глаза:

\- Серьезно? Приятно знать, что даже всемогущие существа могут быть слабыми.

\- Слабыми? – Дженсен расправляет плечи. – Да будет тебе известно, я бог любви и поэзии. Я могу сплести паутину из слов, от которой у тебя перехватит дыхание и закружится голова, которая сведет тебя с ума и пробудит желание, околдует и обольстит. И сделает моим. 

У Джареда волоски на руках встают дыбом. Воздух вокруг них чем-то наполнен, какой-то непреодолимой силой, исходящей от мужчины, что находится сейчас в объятиях Джареда. Это невероятно, охренительно заводит.

\- Может, потом, - говорит Джаред, скользя ладонями вниз по спине Дженсена. – А сейчас давай сделаем это старым добрым способом.

\- Меня устраивает. – Дженсен чуть приподнимается и ловит его губы в поцелуй, от которого у Джареда поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Джаред отвечает с таким же пылом. Хоть они с Дженсеном и целовались раньше, этот поцелуй другой. Лучше. Джаред никогда не считал себя адреналиновым маньяком, но каждый его нерв поет от восторга, от одной только мысли, что в его объятиях находится такое могущественное создание. Дженсен может убить его, с легкостью, но этот идеальный парень – в буквальном смысле бог среди людей – такой же милый и ласковый, каким был всегда.

Не переставая целовать и трогать везде, где только можно, Дженсен ведет Джареда по дому. Пару раз они врезаются в стены, Джаред неудачно цепляется бедром за дверной косяк, но, в конце концов, они добираются до спальни. Джаред разрывает поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть необходимого воздуха, и оглядывается. Его взгляд моментально цепляется за огромную кровать, укрытую бельем цвета лесной зелени.

\- Ты будешь потрясающе выглядеть, раскинувшись на этом, - говорит он.

\- Ты тоже. – Дженсен хватается за край футболки Джареда и тянет, разрывая ткань на груди.

\- Эй, мне нравилась эта футболка.

\- Я потом ее исправлю, - шепчет Дженсен и впивается губами в левый сосок Джареда.

\- Матерь божья. – Джаред изгибается навстречу его рту, вцепившись в его свитер. – Убери, убери, убери, - бормочет он.

Дженсен отстраняется.

\- Тебе не нравится?

\- Что? Нет, я имел в виду твою одежду. Сними, мешает.

\- А. – Дженсен хитро улыбается и начинает раздеваться. – А ты не хочешь сделать то же самое?

Джареда не нужно просить дважды. Он расстегивает ремень и тащит вниз джинсы вместе с трусами. Едва не падает, забыв, что надо было снять ботинки до того, как снимать штаны, но Дженсен ловит его и толкает на кровать. Он неуклюже валится на прохладное покрывало, но не успевает сесть, как Дженсен уже стаскивает с него ботинки и джинсы. Джаред остается лежать – голый, возбужденный, с каменным стояком. Он умудряется приподняться на локтях как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дженсен забирается на кровать, седлая ноги Джареда, наклоняется и прижимается к его губам в долгом поцелуе.

\- Мне хочется делать с тобой немыслимое, - шепчет он Джареду в рот. 

На какое-то время это последние слова, потому что их ртам находится более интересное занятие.  
Они посасывают и вылизывают, и ласкают, и целуют. Руки поглаживают, исследуя тела друг друга, бедра подаются навстречу в едином ритме. 

Это блаженство.

Слишком быстро Джаред кончает с утробным стоном, вырывающимся из горла. Дженсен следует сразу за ним. Они подрагивают и дышат тяжело, по-прежнему цепляясь друг за друга. 

Джаред осторожно выпутывается из объятий Дженсена. Он перекатывается на бок и с любовью смотрит на своего парня. Удивленно моргает пару раз, потом начинает хихикать.

Дженсен уныло оглядывает себя:

\- И это как раз одна из тех вещей, о которых я говорил. 

\- Ты как мой личный ночник, - ухмыляется Джаред, тыча пальцем в светящуюся кожу на животе Дженсена.

Дженсен шлепает его по руке:

\- Прекрати. – Потом спрашивает серьезно: - Ты в порядке? У нас все хорошо?

Джаред смотрит ему в лицо и тщательно обдумывает ответы. Чем дольше он молчит, тем сильнее хмурится Дженсен. Приняв решение, Джаред наклоняется и нежно целует морщинку, пролегшую между его бровей. 

\- Я оставляю за собой право за неопределенное количество небольших приступов паники в будущем, - говорит он. – Не обещаю, что будет легко, и у меня все еще куча вопросов. Но в одном я абсолютно уверен. – Он тянется за новым поцелуем. – Я хочу быть с тобой.

\- Я... ага... – Дженсен откашливается и трет подозрительно влажные глаза. – Приятно слышать.

\- А еще ты чертов бог, я жду охренительных валентинок.

\- Завтра начну сочинять сонет. – Дженсен расслабляется и закрывает глаза с выражением блаженства на все еще светящемся лице. 

\- Ха-ха. Смешно. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я говорил об огромном количестве конфет, да? – Улыбка исчезает с лица Джареда. – Дженсен? Дженсен?! Светлячок?

По комнате проносится внушительная волна энергии, от которой трясется кровать и дрожат стекла в окне.

\- Хотя с другой стороны, сонет – тоже здорово.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Оно втирает лосьон в кожу, или снова будет облито водой из шланга - фраза из "Молчания ягнят", Буффало Билл говорит это своей жертве  
> *** Mi casa es su casa Мой дом - твой дом  
> Цирцея, она же Кирка - нехорошая нимфа острова Эя, напоила вином с зельем половину спутников Одиссея, превратив их в свиней  
> [статья в Википедии](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA_%D0%9E%D0%BA):-D и [еще одна](http://world-of-legends.su/keltika/keltila_gods/id1256)


End file.
